Corner of First and Amistad
by kaitouahiru
Summary: The bartender Castiel rescued from Hell told him to look for God on the corner of first and Amistad. Castiel's already looked there. Prequel to Fight. This is the first time Dean and Castiel met after Castiel brought Dean back from Hell. AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Fray's You Found Me.

This is based off of the Fray's You Found Me.

This story is a prequel to my other story Fight so this is an AU. I didn't want to put this in the story because it can stand on its own and I didn't want to make Fight into a song fic. If you haven't read Fight, you might want to read that before or after this. It's your choice. If you have read Fight, I hope this sheds some light on how they met! Well, it'd better because it _is_ how they met...

And as I say in every story that I write involving God, I am not revealing whether I am religious or not so don't preach to me because for all you know, you may be preaching to the choir.

* * *

><p><em>I found god<em>  
><em>On the corner of first and Amistad<em>  
><em>Where the west was all but won<em>  
><em>All alone, smoking his last cigarette<em>  
><em>I said where you been, he said ask anything<em>

"You look lost," the bartender told Castiel. Castiel looked up at the bartender. Blonde hair. Green eyes. Muscular build. Castiel knew who this man was. He was the man he had been sent to rescue from Hell. Dean. Dean Winchester. He knew Dean didn't know it but he could tell. His mark on Dean's arm was barely peaking out of Dean's shirt. But even if he couldn't see his mark, he could still sense Dean's soul. He'd recognize that soul anymore.

"I suppose," Castiel said.

"Beer?" Dean asked.

"I shouldn't,"

"Yeah, well, there a lot of things you shouldn't be doing," Dean answered. "Beer?" With a sigh, Castiel nodded. "So what are you looking for?"

"God," Castiel said.

"Try the corner of first and Amistad," Dean said. "I hear he's there."

"I checked," Castiel sighed. Dean did a double take.

"What?"

"I checked," Castiel repeated. "He wasn't there."

"Uh, okay," Dean raised an eyebrow. "So what are you going to do when you find him?"

"'Do'?" Castiel repeated.

"Gonna ask him anything?" Dean asked.

"Like?"

"Like where was he?" Dean snorted.

"When?" Castiel asked.

"When everything was falling apart!" Dean suggested bitterly, turning around to take a customer's order.

"Why didn't you get out of your situation yourself?" Castiel asked, knowing the answer. A human could never have climbed out of Hell by himself. Demons couldn't even attempt that feat unless they were sent topside or of the more powerful lot. Dean's soul, especially, was guarded by demons. There was no way he would have made it out without Castiel's help.

"Well the phone didn't exactly have connection where I was," Dean snorted.

"It must not have been the best situation," Castiel mused.

"Damn right it wasn't," Dean glared at the drink he was mixing.

"What would you ask Him?" Castiel asked.

"Dude, I don't even believe in him so-"

"If you did, what would you ask?" Castiel persisted. Dean didn't answer and Castiel almost thought he wasn't going to.

"Why'd he come so late?" Dean said.

"I do not believe he wanted to arrive so late," Castiel said.

"How would you know? You one of his angels or something?" Dean chuckled. Castiel smiled but didn't answer.

"How much?" Castiel asked. Dean looked up, startled.

"For the beer," Castiel clarified.

"It's- you know what, it's on me," Dean said.

"Thank you," Castiel hesitated and then he leaned across the bar, close enough that his lips brushed against Dean's skin as he talked. "Angels are watching over you, Dean."

"Wait- what did you say?" Dean demanded. "Hey!" But Castiel was already out the door.

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lying on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>Where were you, where were you?<em>  
><em>Just a little late<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>

_Why'd you have to wait?_  
><em>To find me, to find me<em>

Dean would remember Castiel's bright blue eyes, awkward mannerism, and words for a long time. However, he would forget for almost four years because life would happen to him again. After all, who really remembered a random stranger they met in a bar?


End file.
